The present disclosure relates to email, and more specifically, to a method, device and email system for providing public email.
Nowadays, most people adopt email systems to discuss certain topic. With email reply and forward functions, many people can participate in discussions initiated from an original email. All emails involved in multi-level (multi-round) reply and forward processes of an original email are collectively called as a topic. The term “topic” as used herein is not meant to the “subject field” of an email. In multi-level reply and forward processes of an original email, there may be modifications to “subject field” of emails belonging to the same topic. On the contrary, although two emails may have the same subject, they might not necessarily be those produced in multi-level reply and forward processes of a certain original email, and thus do not belong to the same topic.